Zap!
by maddie-princess
Summary: Wow, all the Disney Channel shows characters have arrived at the Tipton. Through love, tragedy, humour, tears and some horror, will the kids survive and find a way out, before time beats them?
1. Chapter 1

**Arrival**

Kim Possible pushed her way into the busy Tipton hotel lobby, carrying her duffel bag and a suitcase in one hand and her Kimmunicator in the other.

"Wade, we just got here. Come down to the lobby. Bye." Kim said, turning off the tiny device. She gestured to someone outside and Ron Stoppable rushed in, carrying three suitcases and his naked mole rat, Rufus.

"Ron, we're only staying for two weeks, and they have a Laundromat here. Why do you need three suitcases?" She asked him. He set down one of the suitcases that was labeled 'Snackage' and opened it.

"You brought Bueno Nacho here?" Kim cried. "Ron, this is one of the fanciest hotels in America!"

"Well, if it's so great, how come they don't have Bueno Nacho!" Ron cried. Kim rolled her eyes and walked up to the front counter.

"Hi, my name is Kim Possible. I'm here to check in." She said. Mr. Moseby spun around.

"Ah, Ms. Possible. I hope you enjoy your stay here at the Tipton. Just sign here, grab some brochures and I'll have your key."

"Thank you Mr.…" Kim thought hard.

"Mr. Moseby. Here is your key, good- bye." Mr. Moseby waved politely as Kim walked over to Ron and grabbed her duffel bag and suitcase. She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the elevators. The doors closed just as the next guests walked in, smiling like movie stars. Or movie stars' daughters.

That's right, Darcy Fields along with Jack Adams walked into the lobby. Jack had his camera out, snapping photos of everything and everyone.

"Jack, will you put that down?" Asked Darcy. Jack took a photo of her as she spoke and laughed.

"It's called capturing the moment- on film." He retorted. He brought out two more batteries and jabbed them into the camera. He brought the camera up to his eye and snapped some more pictures.

"Paparazzi! Mr. Moseby!" Cried London Tipton, heiress to the Tipton fortune, as Jack snapped some pictures of the back of her head.

"Excuse me, little Mr., but this hotel does not permit pictures unless you're a guest." Mr. Moseby told Jack.

"That's what we are. We're staying here for two weeks. It is summer vacation, and my mom couldn't afford Malibu." Said Darcy, stepping towards the front desk.

"Wait, your Victoria Field's daughter. Darcy, Darcy Fields!" Mr. Moseby cried. Darcy nodded.

"Well, then can I get a picture?" Asked London.

"But you just said-," Jack began.

"That was before I met somebody famous I haven't met before!" London cried.

"Huh?" Asked Darcy.

"This is going to go on my wall of fame!" London continued.

"OK, OK. Let's do this." Jack was impatient. Darcy walked over to London, and London put her arm around Darcy. They smiled and Jack snapped the picture.

"Thank you…who is that?" Asked London as Derek Venturi, Edwin Venturi, Casey Macdonald and Lizzie Macdonald walked in the door. Her eyes were on Derek.

"Break me off a piece of that!" Darcy said, licking her lips. She walked over to Derek, her blond hair bouncing.

"Hi, I am Darcy Fields." Said Darcy. Derek stuck out his hand.

"Derek Venturi." He said.

"I'm Casey, Derek's step sister." Said Casey, shaking Darcy's hand as well, clearly impressed by the girl's confidence.

"Shouldn't we check in. I hear they have an amazing pool deck!" Yelped Lizzie, Casey's younger sister. Casey took out her brochure and walked over to the front desk.

"Casey Macdonald- Venturi. For four please." She said. Mr. Moseby handed her a receipt, which she signed and placed in her purse. She grabbed the keys and walked over to elevator, carrying her suitcase. Derek, who was carrying a tiny suitcase, Edwin, with his game bag, and Lizzie, with her swimsuit all chosen out, followed. Casey was seen pushing the twenty- first floor button, and then the door closed.

"Vacation, vacation. Oh yeah, vacation!" Sang Raven Baxter, dancing across the airport parking lot.

"Rae, c'mon, you're going to get hit by a car." Said her father, Victor Baxter. Raven backed into the front of a limo.

"Oh, snap! Sorry!" She cried into the front window. The driver rolled down his window and looked at Raven.

"Wait, I know you. You're the Boyz 'N Motion limo driver!" She screeched.

"But I don't know you." He said in a familiar accent. He took off his sunglasses and Raven gasped.

"Frank!" She shouted, remembering her shirt fiasco just a few months back.

"It is pronounced, Franc!" He said calmly but angrily. The backseat window of the limo rolled down.

"Hey JJ, Ricky, Trey. How are ya?" Asked Raven. Trey pushed open the door.

"You need a ride Rae?" He asked. Raven nodded.

"Our taxi is late. Hey, Dad, Cory,Sydney we have a ride." Raven gestured to the limo. Victor, Cory and Raven all climbed inside.

"Where to?" Asked Ricky.

"The Tipton hotel, Boston." Raven said, smiling brightly.

"Let's get this show on the road." Said JJ. He looked at his band members.

"_Let's get this show on the road!_" The sang in unison. Raven clapped, and Franc drove off.

"Hold up! Where is Sydney?" Asked Raven, remembering her friend she was bringing along.

"Excuse me! You forgot someone!" Yelled Sydney, tapping on the window. Trey pushed open the door again and Sydney jumped in. She screamed.

"Boyz 'N Motion! Ah! I love you guys. Can I have your autograph?" Asked Sydney, holding out a pad of paper. Trey, Ricky and JJ signed it as they drove off.

"JJ, you spelt your name with three J's." Said Sydney when she got the notepad back.

"The third J is silent." Said JJ. Sydney looked at Raven, who shrugged.

"I can't believe it is finally summer vacation." Said Nicole Bristow as the eight PCA students walked into the Tipton hotel.

"I can believe that, I just can't believe that we are spending it here." Said Chase Matthews, setting down his suitcase.

"Thank you Logan." Said Lola.

"I guess it was lucky my daddy was making a new television show." Said Logan. Zoey rolled her eyes.

"Look, I'm going to go and check us in." Said Michael, walking over to Mr. Moseby.

"Are the boys' sharing a room and the girls' sharing a room?" Asked Quinn.

"No, you have your own room. The boys are sharing, and the rest of us girls have a room too. You can have your little experiments." Said Zoey.

"That's good." Hey, who is that hunk?" Asked Quinn.

"I don't know, but let's go and greet him." Said Zoey. They walked over to Phil and Pim Diffy and Phil's best friend Keely Teslow.

"Hi, I'm Zoey. This is Nicole, Lola, Quinn, Chase, Logan and my little brother Dustin." Said Zoey, shaking Phil and Keely's hand.

"I'm Keely Teslow. This is Phil and his little sister Pim." Said Keely. Zoey looked down at Dustin, who was leaning over, brushing Zoey's side. He was staring adorably at Pim.

"Dustin!" Zoey hissed. Dustin snapped out of his daydream.

"I have our keys. Let's go."

"London Tipton! Zoey, it's London Tipton. I love London Tipton!"

"Wow, I love your boots. You from California?"

"Where is my soda?"

"Where is your dad, Logan?"

"His new television show is supposed to be something like Fear Factor."

"Are there talent scouts here?"

"I wonder if Dana has summer vacation."

Everybody's words meshed together. Everybody's arrival at the Tipton sure was going to cause some confuzzle. But that is for the next chapter.

Oh, and don't worry. Zack and Cody are the first people I will mention in the next xhapter. And if you read carefully, Maddie has one line in this chapter. But she will play an important part, and maybe find new love. So keep reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, but I'm going to continue it now, until I'm done! Thanks for the constructive critisim, it helps my work. All the best---Madison**

**Chapter One**

Zack Martin walked onto the pool deck and looked at the swarm of new guests playing in the water and sun- bathing. Spotting a lovely brunette lathering up sunscreen, he walked over and popped up behind her.

"You know…I like a lady that doesn't want skin cancer." Zack said. Casey raised her eyebrows at him. He was a small blond boy, around the age of ten. He had freckles, and looked oddly familiar.

"Aren't you a little young to be hitting on me?" She asked.

"Hey, I'm thirteen!" Zack cried out. He stripped off his shirt so he was left in his bathing trunks. He dove into the pool, and then winked at Casey. She rolled her eyes and looked at the sunscreen.

"50 SPF isn't good enough for you Case?" Asked Derek. Casey slammed her hand down on the plastic chair. Derek was such a tease- why did she agree on taking him and her sister and step- brother on a summer vacation trip. And why did that blond kid look so familiar?

Jack Adams was in the back lobby office. Darcy was beside him in a chair, clearly displeased. Mr. Moseby burst into the room with the young girl, London, with him.

"There he is! That's the one taking pictures of me when I'm sleeping!" London yelled at Jack, Darcy and Mr. Moseby. Darcy frowned.

"How would you possibly know?" She asked. London thought for a moment, but her face turned beet red when she turned to Jack. She wagged her finger.

"I want him _out_!" She shrieked.

"But…" Darcy tried to explain.

"No buts! Goodbye." London said, stalking out of the room.

"Oh Jack, you've really done it this time." Darcy grumbled, tugging on Jack's wrist and stomping out behind London.

Maddie Fitzpatrick walked into the lobby expecting chaos. But the only people in there were the knitting convention planners and Mr. Moseby. Sighing, she leant against the candy counter and watched the Boston city move outside the hotel. She had been off when the great swarm of guests came in. Teenagers, she was told. Candy lovers. Gossip gobblers. Boy, was she ticked off.

The elevator door clicked open. Somebody from the pool, Maddie thought. His hair was damp and he had a towel wrapped around his swimwear. He was headed toward the candy counter. Maddie forced herself not to blush. She smiled warmly.

"Hey, can I have two of those?" Derek asked. Maddie reached over and grabbed two chocolate bars.

"Here you go." She said. "Eight dollars."

"What! That's a rip off." Derek muttered.

"Pardon?" Asked Maddie.

"What's your name?" Derek asked. Maddie's eyes widened, but she tried to act natural. Flipping her hair, she gave him a third candy bar.

"My name is Maddie."

"So tomorrow night is the filming of the show?" Asked Nicole Bristow. Zoey nodded and pulled a brush through her light brown hair. Looking down at her outfit, she smiled. She was wearing a brand new yellow baby doll dress with white jeans underneath. She walked out of the room after Nicole and into the elevator where they saw Phil Diffy, his girlfriend Keely and his little sister Pim.

"I love your outfit!" Keely exclaimed to Zoey. Zoey smiled.

"Thanks." She said. The elevator stopped at the lobby and they all climbed out.

"OK…we're going to the restaurant." Zoey said. They ordered and smiled.

"This is great."

Raven Baxter flipped over her pillows and threw the sheets off the bed. Her dad walked into the room. She didn't notice. Her face was serious. As if almost about to burst into tears.

"Rae…what's going on?" He asked. Rae held up adoption papers and a note. In second grade writing Raven read:

_I found these in your suitcase. Yeah right! Stop whatever your planning. I can do great on my own! Love Sydney._

"My God…" Victor muttered.

Kim Possible slipped her pajama's on and sighed. She was exhausted, and Ron was nowhere to be seen. She crawled under the covers and closed her eyes.

"Ron fizzle is in the grizzle!" Ron yelled, walking into the room.

"Total grizzle!" Rufus shouted in his high, quirky voice. Kim groaned.

"What's wrong KP?" Ron asked.

"Maybe just a cold. I'm tired." She said.

"Oh…" Ron said. He sat for a minute, and then looked over at the hotel phone.

"I'm calling Bueno Nacho." He grinned.

Pim Diffy was bored. She hadn't been allowed to bring any of the future gadgets into the hotel. Now, she was stuck in the lobby while Keely and Phil drank sparkling apple juice in the restaurant. She cupped her chin in her hands.

"Hey, what's that?" She asked herself. Peeking under a coffee table in the lobby Pim saw a gadget- a future gadget.

"Strange, I've never seen this one before." Pim said. Looking around for traces of Phil or Keely, Pim pocketed the gadget.

**OK, I'm leading up to the bang, and a few cliffhangers are…hanging. Well, I am going to update soon---Madison**


End file.
